kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby: Planet Robobot
April 28, 2016 April 28, 2016 June 10, 2016 June 10, 2016 |genre =Action, Platformer |modes =Single player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms =Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby: Planet Robobot is a game in the ''Kirby'' series for the Nintendo 3DS family of systems. It was released in Japan on April 28th, 2016 and in North America on June 10th, 2016. Gameplay Kirby: Planet Robobot is a traditional platformer Kirby game; in it, the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage by using Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his moves from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, including the inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, air bullet, floating, and guarding. In addition to these abilities, Kirby can now climb grates as well. The game is a 2.5D platformer, and characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. The game's camera moves around to show different angles in some stages, similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The physics and graphics of the game are mostly reused from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. A mechanic that is introduced this game is the Robobot Armor. In several levels, Kirby can take these mech suits, either by defeating an Invader Armor or by finding a suit in the stages themselves, and use them to solve puzzles, or to explore secret areas. Unlike the Super Abilities from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and the Miracle Fruit from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, which were designed to appear near the end of several stages, most stages with the Robobot Armor are designed to be used throughout them. In some cases, the armor is optional, and isn't required to complete the stage. Abilities Normal Abilities Kirby is able to use all of his regular moves in Kirby: Planet Robobot, including his inhale, floating, running, jumping and the slide attack. Copy Abilities 27 Copy Abilities appear in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Of these, four make return appearances from previous games (Jet and Mirror from Kirby Super Star, Smash Bros. from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and UFO from Kirby's Adventure) and three are new (Doctor, Poison and ESP). Many of the returning abilities retain their designs and movesets from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and/or Kirby: Triple Deluxe. '' Kirby's Copy Abilities *Archer *Beam *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter *Doctor *ESP *Fighter *Fire *Hammer (custom costume available through King Dedede amiibo) *Ice *Jet *Leaf *Mike *Mirror *Ninja *Parasol (custom costume available through Waddle Dee amiibo) *Poison *Sleep *Smash Bros. (available through Kirby amiibo (''Super Smash Bros. series) or rare Copy Essence) *Spark *Stone *Sword (custom costume available through Meta Knight amiibo (Kirby series)) *UFO (available through Kirby amiibo (Kirby series) or through 100% completionhttps://d3esbfg30x759i.cloudfront.net/ss/WVW69jJ_WKM2JCw0jk) *Wheel *Whip Robobot Armor Modes The Robobot Armor is able to scan and obtain up to 13 Copy Abilities, known as Modes. *Beam Mode *Bomb Mode *Cutter Mode *ESP Mode *Fire Mode *Ice Mode *Jet Mode *Mike Mode *Parasol Mode *Spark Mode *Stone Mode *Sword Mode *Wheel Mode Story As Kirby naps under a tree, a group of robotic invaders—the Haltmann Works Companyhttp://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirby-planet-robobot-3ds—descend from the skies of Dream Land and overrun Planet Popstar with machinery. Both King Dedede and Meta Knight retaliate against the invaders. King Dedede uses his castle's cannons and Meta Knight uses his Halberd, but the enemies' weaponry easily defeats both. Kirby wakes up and seeing the machinery, sets out to stop the invaders. Shortly into his adventure, Kirby is attacked by one of the HWC's soldiers, piloting a large mech suit called Invader Armor. After Kirby defeats it, the grunt is knocked from the pilot's seat, allowing Kirby to hijack the mech for himself by transforming it into Robobot Armor. Major Characters *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Susie Playable Characters *Kirby *Meta Knighthttp://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirby-planet-robobot-3ds Enemies Regular Enemies *Big Chip *Big Propeller *Big Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bouncy (Kirby 3D Rumble only) *Bronto Burt (regular and cyborg) *Broom Hatter *Cappy (cyborg) *Capsule J3 *Chilly *Chip *Clown Acrobot *Clubmech *Construcraken *Craby *Cultra *Degout *Dekabu *Elec *Electro Sphere *Flamer *Foley *Gabon *Galbo *Gemstone Turtle *Gigatzo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Haltmann Grunt *Hot Head *Kabu *Key Dee *Knuckle Joe *Laser Cube *Leafan *Mamanti *Metal Guardian *Moonja *Mumbies *Noddy *Pacto *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee (regular, hard hat, and cyborg) *Pillah *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Propeller *Rocky *Scarfy (cyborg) *Sheld *Shotzo *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Sparky *Spear Waddle Dee (Kirby 3D Rumble only) *Spynum *Squishy *Steam Hammer *Toxioad *Waddle Dee (regular, hard hat, and cyborg) *Waddle Doo *Walf *Walky *Wheelie *Whipcreat *Whippy *UFO *Volte *Walker Dee , Waddle Dee driving a small mech *Waddle Driver , Waddle Dee driving three types of automobiles Mid-bosses *Main Mode **Blocky (2.0) **Bonkers (2.0) **Dubior (2.0) **Invader Armor **Kibble Blade (2.0) **King Doo (2.0) **Miasmoros (2.0) **Security Force (2.0) **Telepathos (2.0) *Robobot Bosses **C.O.G.S. **Gigavolt **Gigavolt II **Core Kabula Bosses *Main Mode and Meta Knightmare Returns **Clanky Woods (2.0) **Holo Defense API (2.0) ***Holo-Kracko (2.0) ***Holo-Doomers (2.0) ***Holo-Ice Dragon (2.0) ***Holo-Coily Rattler (2.0) **Susie (2.0) **Mecha Knight **Dedede Clone (2.0) / Dedede Clones & D3 (2.0) **Mecha Knight+ **President Haltmann (2.0) **Star Dream **Stock Mecha Knight **Dark Matter Clone **Sectonia Clone **Galacta Knight *Team Kirby Clash **Gigant Edge **Mr. Frosty **Whispy Woods **Pyribbit **Landia **Landia EX *Kirby 3D Rumble **Masher **Mega Masher *The True Arena **Star Dream Soul OS Items and Objects *1UP *3D Warp Star *Assist Star *Battery *Cannon *Code Cube *Controller Boy *Patched Plains *Resolution Road *Overload Ocean *Gigabyte Grounds *Rhythm Route *Access Ark *Mind in the Program Incidentally, if the first letter of each world is combined, the letters spell out the word "P-R-O-G-R-A-M", which is a subtle hint towards the final boss, Star Dream. amiibo Compatibility KPR amiibo Abilities.png|Compatible amiibo (released on or before June 10, 2016) KPR_amiibo_Kirby_use.png|Kirby amiibo (UFO) KPR_amiibo_Meta_Knight_use.png|Meta Knight amiibo (custom Sword) KPR_amiibo_Dedede_use.png|King Dedede amiibo (custom Hammer) KPR_amiibo_Waddle_Dee_use.png|Waddle Dee amiibo (custom Parasol) During Story Mode, the player can scan an amiibo to instantly obtain a Copy Ability, whether random or character-specific, depending on the amiibo used (for example, the Mario amiibo will give Kirby the Fire ability). A line of Kirby series amiibo, featuring Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee, was released alongside the game. When either of these is scanned, they will either give Kirby the UFO ability or one of three custom-designed versions of existing abilities. Ten amiibo can be scanned per stage, with each amiibo being scanned once per day. Scanning any amiibo when playing Meta Knightmare Returns causes a food item to appear. Show/Hide table Reception Kirby: Planet Robobot has received generally favorable reviews, holding a critical score of 82 out of 100 on Metacritichttp://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/kirby-planet-robobot and a score of 83 on Game Rankings.http://www.gamerankings.com/3ds/187638-kirby-planet-robobot/index.html Trivia *On April 26, 2016, the ROM of the English version of Kirby: Planet Robobot was leaked on Reddit. This is the first instance of a Kirby game leaking online before its release in any region.Always Nintendo *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' is the first Kirby game to be released at the same time in Japan and Korea. *The "3D" part of the Kirby 3D Rumble logo appears to be an homage to Kirby: Triple Deluxe's logo. *Kirby 3D Rumble appears to be greatly inspired by Nintendo's second attempt at creating the canceled game Kirby GCN. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' is the first game in the series to come bundled with an amiibo figure. *All the first letters of the worlds together spell the acronym "P-R-O-G-R-A-M." **This is similar to the acronyms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, which spell out "C-R-O-W-N-E-D" and "F-L-O-W-E-R-E-D," respectively. These are only a few of the many acronyms in the series, the others are "R-A-I-N-B-O-W" in Kirby: Canvas Curse, "H-A-L" in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and "V-I-B-G-Y-O-R", spelled backwards, "R-O-Y-G-B-I-V" in Kirby's Adventure. *One of the pieces of artwork of Kirby greatly resembles his artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which itself is based off his Good Ending pose from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *This is the first game in the Kirby series to have a Roulette Copy Essence. *Dubior is the only returning mid-boss in the main game to not be mechanized, as it is already a robot. *In the Korean version of the game, The Arena's and The True Arena's names are written as "보스와 정면승부" (Boss Endurance) and "진 보스와 정면승부" (True Boss Endurance) rather than "격투왕의 길" (The Arena) and "격투왕의 길 마스터" (The True Arena). *This is the first 3D Kirby game to show Meta Knight without his mask. *When the player tries to delete his/her save file, an eerie, distorted music track plays. This music is listed in the Jukebox as Track 105. *This is the first game in the series directed by Shinya Kumazaki since Kirby Super Star Ultra to not feature a "Kirby Master" celebration video when the game is 100% completed. Instead, the 100% completion video is a song praising the Haltmann Works Company. Trailers Artwork KPR_Kirby.png|Kirby KPR_Kirby_2.png|Kirby KPR_Cute_Kirby_artwork.png|Kirby KPR Display.png|Website artwork KPR_Robobot_Armor_artwork.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR Robobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR_Cute_Robobot_Armor_artwork.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Sword.png|Kirby in Sword Robobot Armor KPR_Cute_Sword_Robobot_Armor_artwork.png|Kirby in Sword Robobot Armor KPR_Robobot_Jet.png|Kirby in Jet Robobot Armor KPR_Robobot_Bomb.png|Kirby in Bomb Robobot Armor KPR_Robobot_Spark.png|Kirby in Spark Robobot Armor KPR_Robobot_Wheel.png|Kirby in Wheel Robobot Armor KPR_Robobot_Cutter.png|Kirby in Cutter Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Fire.PNG|Kirby in Fire Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Beam.PNG|Kirby in Beam Robobot Armor KPR Doctor.png|Doctor KPR Poison.png|Poison ESP.png|ESP Mirror-0.png|Mirror KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork_2.png|Meta Knight KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|Meta Knight KPR_Susie_artwork 2.png|Susie KPR_Cute_Susie_artwork.png|Susie KPR Susie artwork 3.png|Susie KPR Susie artwork.png|Susie KPR_Waddle_Dee_2.png|Waddle Dee KPR_Waddle_Dee_Walker_artwork.png|Waddle Dee KPR_Bronto_Burt.png|Bronto Burt KPR_Scarfy.png|Scarfy KPR_Invincibility_Candy.png|Invincibility Candy KPR_Data_Cube.png|Code Cube KPR_Star_Block.png|Star Block Kirby 3DS Theme- 1 Day of Kirby & Secretary Susie.png Kirby 3DS Theme- Full Bottom Screen.png Kirby 3DS Theme- Full Top-Screen.png Logos KPRLogo.png| Logo KPR logo J.png| Logo Team-kirby-clash-logo_2x.png| Team Kirby Clash Team_Kirby_Clash_Logo_J2.png| Team Kirby Clash Team Kirby Clash Logo J.png| Team Kirby Clash Kirby-3d-rumble-logo_2x.png| Kirby 3D Rumble Kirby_3D_Rumble_Logo_J2.png| Kirby 3D Rumble Kirby 3D Rumble Logo J.png| Kirby 3D Rumble KPR_Meta_Knightmare_Returns_logo.png| Meta Knightmare Returns KPR_The_Arena_logo.png| The Arena Box Art Planetrobobot.jpg| Box Art 61-Td-4mKTL. SX466 .jpg| Box Art Robobot_eu.jpg| Box Art KPR_Bundle_PAL.png| Box Art (amiibo bundle) Official Miiverse Artwork Miiverse KPR 1.jpg|Artwork by HAL Laboratory celebrating the game's launch in Japan Media KPR_menu_icon.png|Home menu icon KPR_Book.png|Special Edition book Gallery RobobotKirby.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor KPR_Walf.png.jpg|Parasol Kirby KPR_Poison_Blast.png|Poison Kirby KPRJET.png|Jet Kirby KPR_Dedede_custom.png|Custom Hammer Kirby KPR_City.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor (Fire Mode) KPRBombRobobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor (Bomb Mode) ESPRobobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor (ESP Mode) KPR_Clanky_Woods_Preview.png|Clanky Woods KPR_Gigavolt_Preview.jpg|Gigavolt KPR_Mechanizing_Occupation_Program.png|Susie in a cutscene MechaBonkers.png|Mirror Kirby fighting Bonkers Custom Hammer Kirby fighting a mechanically-modified King Doo.png|Custom Hammer Kirby fighting King Doo 00000208_07.png|Kirby fighting a Kibble Blade KPR3DRumble.PNG|Kirby facing Waddle Dees in Kirby 3D Rumble KPR_bronto_Burt_and_rare_sticker.jpg|A Cyborg Bronto Burt and a rare sticker Kirby Planet Robobot Start Menu.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot's start menu Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.33.48 PM.png|Clanky Woods https://www.nintendo.co.jp/titles/50010000039739 External links *Official USA website *Official Japanese website References de:Kirby: Planet Robobot es:Kirby: Planeta Robobot it:Kirby: Planet Robobot ja:星のカービィ ロボボプラネット Category:2010s Games